


Nie dlatego...

by LoviNek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znalazłem to przy jej martwym ciele. Ona, uważana za demona, bękarta, zginęła. Odtrącana przez ludzi od samego początku. Nie znali jej. Nie widzieli w niej tego, co ja w niej zobaczyłem. Bezbronnej istotki, która trzęsła się z przerażenia. Była jak zaszczute zwierzątko, gdy ją wziąłem do siebie. Bała się gwałtownych gestów, podniesionych głosów. Była przerażona na sam widok srogiej miny. Taką ją stworzyli ludzie z wioski. Znała tylko ból i odrzucenie. Uczyła się od nowa, czym jest troska, ciepło, miłość. I chociaż miała tak wielką moc, nie wykorzystała jej , by zmienić swój los. Miała tak dobre serce, ze świadomie nie mogła zemścić się na swoich oprawcach. Ludzie i tak ją nienawidzili. A ona zginęła, by tych ludzi ocalić. By zapobiec masakrze wioski, w której ją gnębiono. Ocalić ludzi, którzy ją dręczyli. Którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, co dla niech zrobiła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie dlatego...

_„Nie dlatego, że jesteś silny._  
Nie dlatego, że jesteś potężny.  
Nie dlatego, że wciąż mnie musisz bronić,  
Że jesteś wielki i wspaniały.  
Nie dbam o Twój majątek.   
Nie obchodzi mnie Twoja reputacja.  
Nie dlatego, nie z tych powodów.  
Ale dlatego, że wciąż jesteś przy mnie.  
Dlatego, że mnie nie odtrąciłeś.  
Dlatego, że potrafisz mnie zrozumieć,  
Że umiesz pocieszyć mnie jednym słowem, gestem, spojrzeniem.  
Dlatego też wezmę odpowiedzialność na swoje ramiona.  
Dlatego też nie będziesz musiał więcej za mnie płacić.  
Dlatego też teraz ja ochronię Ciebie.  
Dlatego też powiem Ci:  
Dziękuję… Kocham Cię…” 

Znalazłem to przy jej martwym ciele. Ona, uważana za demona, bękarta, zginęła. Odtrącana przez ludzi od samego początku. Nie znali jej. Nie widzieli w niej tego, co ja w niej zobaczyłem. Bezbronnej istotki, która trzęsła się z przerażenia. Była jak zaszczute zwierzątko, gdy ją wziąłem do siebie. Bała się gwałtownych gestów, podniesionych głosów. Była przerażona na sam widok srogiej miny. Taką ją stworzyli ludzie z wioski. Znała tylko ból i odrzucenie. Uczyła się od nowa, czym jest troska, ciepło, miłość. I chociaż miała tak wielką moc, nie wykorzystała jej , by zmienić swój los. Miała tak dobre serce, ze świadomie nie mogła zemścić się na swoich oprawcach. Ludzie i tak ją nienawidzili. A ona zginęła, by tych ludzi ocalić. By zapobiec masakrze wioski, w której ją gnębiono. Ocalić ludzi, którzy ją dręczyli. Którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, co dla niech zrobiła.

Sam nie wiem, ile musiała przejść w ciągu swoich osiemnastu lat życia. Wszystkie urazy chowała głęboko w sobie. Całą nienawiść, jaką czuła do prześladowców, ukrywała na dnie swego serca. Nie mówiła mi nic. Nie skarżyła się. Jednak widziałem, że cierpi. Nie potrafiłem jej pomóc. Mogłem tylko być dla niej oparciem.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego deszczowego dnia, gdy przyjechałem do wioski po raz pierwszy. Pod koła mojego powozu wpadła prawie naga dziewczyna. Zabrałem ją ze sobą. Gdy się ocknęła, uciekła. A po miesiącu znalazłem ją prawie martwą w lesie. I chociaż lekarze z wioski nie chcieli jej leczyć, ona i tak powróciła do zdrowia. Nie uciekła tym razem. Została cały dzień, rozmawiając ze mną. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że coś do niej czuję.

Zacząłem zbierać o niej informacje. Lecz jedyne, co się o niej dowiedziałem to: demon, wygnaniec, dziecię diabelnego pomiotu. Nikt się nią nie przejmował. Nikt, oprócz mnie.

Gdy ponownie ją znalazłem, była katowana przez pijanych gości pobliskiej gospody. Uratowałem ją z ich rąk, zabrałem ze sobą. Zaproponowałem pokój w mojej rezydencji. Zgodziła się, lecz w jej oczach widziałem strach.

Od pierwszych chwil czułem, ze ją kocham. Chciałem, by była szczęśliwa. Obsypywałem ją podarkami. Spełniałem jej najmniejsze prośby. Czułem, że dzięki temu jest z nią lepiej. Pierwszy raz poznawała ciepłe uczucia. I oddawała je wielokrotnie pomnożone. Tak nam minął cały rok.

Miałem się jej oświadczyć. Poprosić ja, by spędziła ze mną resztę życia. A ona znikła. Nigdy jej się to nie zdarzało, odkąd ze mną zamieszkała. Zorganizowałem poszukiwania. Było jednak już za późno.

Udało mi się ją odnaleźć na skraju polany. Zalaną krwią, z bladą twarzą. Martwą. A na polanie setka zabitych ludzi, których mogłem określić jednym słowem: zbiry. Zabiła ich, gdy zmierzali zrabować wioskę. Uratowała nas przed niechybną śmiercią, poświęcając własne życie. Bohaterka w wiosce pełnej nienawiści.

Minęło pół roku. Nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć. Lecz kilka dni temu wszystko się zmieniło. Przybył posłaniec z innych wiosek i miast z wiadomością, ze wszystkie zostały splądrowane oraz, ze wdzięczni nam są, za zabicie winowajców. Od tamtej pory wioska pokryła się w żałobie, a ludzie zadają sobie jedno pytanie: „Dlaczego?”

A ja? Tęsknię za nią cały czas. Widzę ją w promieniach słońca i w świetle księżyca. Słyszę jej głos, gdy pada jeszcze lub wieje wiatr. Czuję jej dotyk na swojej twarzy, gdy leżę sam w łóżku. Przytulam ją do siebie we śnie. Czekam… czekam, aż los pozwoli mi się z nią ponownie spotkać. I żyję z nadzieją, że gdy wszystko się skończy, złapie mnie za dłoń, uśmiechnie się i zawsze będziemy już razem.


End file.
